


Look And See Her Eyes, They Glow

by chicagoartnerd



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash, Gen, Werewolf Allison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:30:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagoartnerd/pseuds/chicagoartnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison moved to Beacon Hills later in the year and didn't become involved with Scott. Instead she watches the events unfold at winter formal and being a hunter decides to step in to try and save Lydia from Peter. Things backfire a little. And they end up building a relationship around shared experience and mutual attraction. Lydia is in charge as per usual and Allison really really doesn't mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look And See Her Eyes, They Glow

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this just be a short winter formal femslash piece and then it grew into this. Oops. I love Lydia and Allison and wanted them to be the focus here and be more in charge of their werwolf related fates than in the show.  
> So if you feel the same way enjoy!

She felt silly. It wasn’t actually cute to go stag to the winter formal.

Allison might have really loved her sparkly silver dress that she wore with black combat boots. It made her feel like a princess but still herself, so a kickass princess. But that didn’t make up for the crushing awkwardness of watching every one else in the school dance with each other.

Her gaze flicked down at her empty plastic glass and then back up at the only person in the room she knew at all. Lydia Martin.

She was rolling her eyes and trying not to talk to her date. The class weird kid, Miles? She had only been in Beacon Hills a week.

Her family moved cities and schools more times than she could count. Especially after her mother died in that car accident. She was no longer so sure that was how she had died. But it had left her alone even when she was surrounded by people. So many faces and half remembered names that learning everyone’s at the school no longer seemed that important. And after she had found the journal, bestiary, whatever it was, nothing in school had seemed as interesting as what her parent’s actually did for a living.

She hadn’t told her dad yet that she knew. But she had started practicing again with her bow. In fact what she should be doing was going out there on an ATV in full black leather hunting gear ready to find the Alpha that was killing people all over town. It wasn’t a mountain lion like the papers claimed. She knew that much.

Lydia stopped dancing with the awkward kid and made her way out of the auditorium in a distressed hurry. Allison looked down at her own empty drink before sighing deeply and setting down the glass and picking up her purse. She exited into the dark hallway just in time to see Lydia throw open the doors leading out to the lacrosse field. 

Instinct told her to run.

Something dangerous was in the air and instead of heading to her car she whipped her folding knife open and slung her clutch on its silver chain over her shoulder in one fluid motion. The lights on the field were all on and it took her eyes a split second to adjust.

Lydia was making her way to the middle of the field and as Allison snuck around to the left of the bleachers she saw what was hiding in all the shadow thrown by those lights.

Some one, or something else with red eyes was waiting there for her. Allison’s heart rate sped up and the thinking part of her brain shut down into high and low frequencies. She started running at an angle. Careful to keep out of the man or beast’s peripheral vision.

Lydia turned around in the slow motion of Allison’s adrenaline addled sight and screamed as he came towards her. She tripped below him, completely at his mercy.

Then Allison’s knife was slashing a deep arc across his throat as she followed up with a swift kick to the groin. He went down and she grabbed Lydia under both her arms, jerking her to her feet behind her as she ran off the field.

Time snapped back into focus and she didn’t seem to be moving fast enough, her legs no longer thundering on the turf but the cement sidewalk. Lydia was running behind her their hands holding each other’s arms tightly. She didn’t stop but she did skid around the side of the school jerking Lydia towards the parking lot to her parked car. She thanked whoever was listening that it was a new enough model to have an automatic key fob instead of the old key in lock. Her hands were shaking too badly to have managed it.

They broke apart and Lydia piled in to the passenger seat slamming the door at the same time she slammed hers.

“Did you see his face? His eyes? What the fuck are you waiting for? Drive!”

Allison’s adrenaline renewed itself and she flipped the car into reverse pulling a speeding exit out of the school lot like something out of a movie set.

And suddenly they were flying along the empty road. 

Lydia seemed to have snapped out of her momentary horror and confusion and was giving her orders,

“We have to go to the police. We have to warn them to evacuate every one at the dance!”

“We have to go to my dad.”

Lydia looked at her like she was speaking to a very thick shop employee but Allison reached into her purse and threw her phone at Lydia,

“Dial pound 3. Tell him the Alpha is at the winter formal. If he asks if I’m okay tell him we’re on the way back to base.”

Lydia looked like she was going to protest when Allison took her eyes off the road and held up the knife still covered in blood clutched deathly tight in her other hand.

Lydia’s eyes widened and she dialed silently. Then told her dad what Allison had told Lydia to and then mechanically hung up.

She looked up to say something but instead screamed bloody murder. That was all the warning Allison got before the car lurched off the road and into the ditch on the side of the winding road. She tried to take her foot off of the gas before they started rolling but the world was a blur of darkness and screams. Some of them were probably her own.

When they stopped she immediately looked over to see if Lydia was okay. Her eyes were open and huge as she stared out the cracked windshield. Allison turned slowly and was met with a pair of fierce red eyes. She froze as it stalked around to Lydia’s side of the car and stopped. Before she thought about it she screamed,

“Don’t! I’m the one who injured you! Take me.”

There was the sound of huffing and the horrible crunch of metal as the thing outside laughed and tore the roof off of the car.

She ducked into a ball and slid her knife under her seatbelt. Sawing back and forth twice, slicing it off. When the roof was gone she had secretly prayed it took the trunk off too. At least then she would be able to grab her bow and maybe both of them would live. There was no time to think.

She heard the crunch of its weight in the back seat and then whipped around blindly digging her knife into the closest piece of its flesh. It had been sniffing at her so she luckily jammed it straight into its snout. The Alpha howled a mangled scream and snarled as it swiped her clean out of the car. _“Oh”_ was all she had time to think before she hit a tree and felt her ribs crack. So this was how she was going to die.

Allison heard a scream that must have been Lydia’s and cringed. She had hoped she had had the chance to run. Guess she wasn’t going to die a hero. Combat boots crumpled under her now bloody silver princess dress and she tried to turn her head to look away. She wasn’t old enough to be that brave.

But then there was a voice in her ear. It was human, male, and it was sly,

“You’re strong. So very fierce. Did you know women make the best soldiers? They can take so much more pain.”

 He stepped on her broken ankle and she screamed until white flashed behind her eyes.

Hazy red was ringing the black spots before her vision but his clawed hands turned her head to face him.  

He was older but not older than her father. His smile was vile as his jaw unhinged to reveal jagged monstrous teeth. She closed her eyes. When she opened them her pounding headache was greeted with searing fluorescent hospital lights.

She groaned and curled in on herself. Strangely not everything felt like it was about to fall off. She took a cautionary deep breath and wasn’t rewarded with crushing pain. Then she really did sit up.

The headache behind her temples traveled down her throat to her stomach. She retched over the side of the bed.

She had to get out.

Had to go where no one could see her.

Nurses rushed in and one of them helped her back into bed she hadn’t even felt herself fall out of. What was she now?

There could only be one explanation as to why she wasn’t just hanging on, barely alive. She waited for the concerned nurses to administer her some more drugs before ripping the I.V. brutally out of her arm. Allison watched in morbid fascination as her flesh knit itself back together before her eyes.

She wanted to scream until it came out as a hollow laugh but all she could manage was a whispered “ _No._ ” Before passing out again into blessed darkness. The next time she opened her eyes her dad was sitting there smiling roughly down at her. She tried to mimic his expression but must have failed terribly because his smile faltered as he came forward to embrace her roughly.

“I thought I had lost you too.”

“No.”

“Allison. I, your mother it was the same. A rogue Omega ran her jeep off the road. I couldn’t lose you that way too.”

“Dad it’s okay.”

She clutched him tightly as they both wept quietly.

Nothing was okay but it felt right to say it. Some lies were worth it. Then she pulled back with a sickening lurch,

“What about my friend! Uh Lydia!”

His look of relief shuttered and it turned back to his hard exterior.

“She was badly hurt in the crash. At first I thought she was bitten. But she didn’t heal like she should have.”

Allison’s eyes were huge. She had suspected that the Alpha had bitten both of them but now it seemed like she was once again on her own.

Some how Lydia had survived the night without becoming a monster. Allison immediately felt guilty for the venom in that.

She was breathing without a respirator and wasn’t in a medically induced coma covered in sutures. She didn’t know how she knew that but she could just see it in her mind like she was looking through the glass observation windows at Lydia.

“When word got out about what happened we called in several brigades and your aunt Kate came all the way down from Wichita.”

She smiled at that. Allison had precious little family left.

But then the secondary feeling of dread cracked her joy. She was about to be surrounded by hunters. A newly turned werewolf, they were going to notice. Some one would before even the next week and half till full moonrise. She didn’t know how she knew that either.

At least the overpowering cloying scent of antisceptic wasn’t making her gag in front of her dad. That would have been suspicious.

“Can I go see her? Is she well enough to have visitors?”

He shook his head slowly,

“I’m afraid she’s in a medically induced coma. The police wanted to ask you some questions about the crash. I trust you know a plausible way to explain what happened?”

“Sure dad. You know me. Always thinking on my feet.”

He patted her shoulder affectionately, gently,

“The doctors said you got off easy. Just a minor concussion. You should be out of here tomorrow if you don’t mind staying home for a few days.”

She smiled wryly,

“Dad I’m in high school. That sounds awesome.”

He chuckled and said,

“I didn’t say you wouldn’t have to do make up homework.”

She rolled her eyes and then laughed. He left soon after and one her nurses came to check on her. She said to call her nurse McCall. The name seemed familiar so she called after her,

“Can you tell me if Lydia wakes up? If she’s okay?”

She stopped in the doorway and smiled warmly,

“Sure. I’ll let you know as soon as she can see visitors.”

Allison smiled in thanks and laid back on the bed. She noticed an influx of men in leather jackets in the hallways and realized that her father had sent hunters to watch over her.

She had to sneak past two of them to get to Lydia’s room. She stared at her broken form through the glass, wrapped in tubes and gauze like a crystalized mummy. She suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to touch her, hold her hand, just be there. She didn’t fully understand it, why she cared so deeply for a girl who had talked to her once at her locker and once at lunch. That was it.

And yet she had stabbed an Alpha in the throat for her. Risked her life to save her. Was she just trying to be a big hero or was it something else?

She had liked girls in the past.

But hadn’t really done anything about it. Her mom knew and she was pretty sure she had told her dad. Neither one seemed to mind they just didn’t want her dating any one of any gender before she went to college or something. Parents.

She slipped inside and flicked the shuttered blinds closed before sitting next to her. Allison hesitated before taking her hand but as soon as she did she gripped it tight as pain flooded her senses. It felt like she was being ripped apart. She grit her teeth against it. But then she felt it like a switch.

There was a rock in the middle of the stream of pain that was rushing through Lydia. She took a deep breath and called it into herself. The pain was like the Alpha was ripping into her himself and she felt her new claws pierce her clenched white fist but she didn’t let go. Her eyes flew open as she looked down at Lydia. The eyes staring back at her were dark with pupil but looking right at her.

“How?”

She managed to bite out,

“Shhhh go back to sleep.”

“None of it hurts any more.”

She let go of her hand slowly and smiled at her,

“Go back to sleep.”

Lydia looked like she might but she stared at her for a while. They both locked brown eyes and sat there quietly until Allison was sure she was asleep. Then she slunk back to her room using her newly heightened senses to avoid detection. She had to fight to go to sleep with all the noise in the silent hospital.

 

______________________________________

 

 

Like promised she went home with her dad. Her aunt Kate was waiting there and they embraced in the doorway.

“I’m so glad you’re safe kiddo!”

Allison smiled and hugged her back. Kate was like the older sibling she had never had. They went up to her room at Kate hunkered down on her bed,

“So tell me what happened because your dad already said an Alpha ran you off the road but something tells me there’s more to it than that. Your dad got there first you know. He found a hunting knife of his on the ground. Did you go a round with the beasty Allison?”

She smiled at that but it quickly disappeared. How much could she tell her before she figured it out? Best to keep quiet and find some way to hide herself away on the full moon.

“It just ran us off the road. I remember crawling from the wreck but nothing after that. Apparently it might have attacked Lydia but she’s not changing so maybe it was just the crash.”

Kate nodded thoughtfully,

“Or she’s immune.”

Allison’s eyes widened at that,

“Is something like that possible?”

She shrugged,

“I’ve heard of things like that happening sometimes. But usually it’s just a myth people spread to try and prove they’re not going to turn. Which as we both know is not how it works.”

She nodded gravely. She was about to know first hand. Kate sprung up from her bed in a fluid motion,

“Well at any rate it’s past time I gave you this. Consider it a late birthday gift.”

She handed Allison a box, she opened it. It contained a pendant that had a wolf before a giant sun burst.

“It’s a family heirloom. Wear it with pride.”

She slipped it over her neck and murmured,

“I will.”

The next couple days she lazed about the house with Kate, pretending to do makeup work and watched old date movies with lots of snacks.

But on the day she was supposed to go back to school she got a phone call. Before the house phone rang she reached for it, clicked the green button before the first ring finished.

“Hello may I please to Allison.”

“Hi. Uh I mean this is she.”

She felt the raised eyebrow in Lydia’s voice,

“Well then. I was calling to see if you’d come by after school. If you have time.”

She grinned widely. Lydia knew full well that Allison had nothing but time. Having no friends and not caring for schoolwork tended to leave a person with little else but bow practice. Which she could only do for a couple hours before her arm was likely to fall off.

She wasn’t super human after all. Well she didn’t used to be. She cringed at the vivid thought of her arrow being pulled so hard it pierced through multiple werewolf skulls.

“Oh sure. Do you want me to bring by your homework or something?”

“No Natalie already did. I want to talk to you about something. I, look just come….please.”

The last word came out stunted on her tongue. Lydia wasn’t used to asking for things. She usually demanded them.

Allison nodded but then realized Lydia couldn’t see or “sense” her like she could.

“Sure. I’ll come by around four-ish? Should I bring you something to eat that isn’t green Jell-O?”

Lydia snorted,

“They claim solid foods would be too much but ice cream isn’t solid. Ugh this place is a dump.”

She snickered and said,

“Cookie dough okay?”

“Perfect.”

She felt herself grinning stupidly,

“Then it’s a date.”

And then hung up awkwardly. She hadn’t meant to let that slip.

Something was going on with her heart that had nothing to do with new werewolf powers. Allison flopped down on her bed right as Kate called her from downstairs.

Sighing but not really thinking about it she grabbed her book bag and thumped down the stairs and out the door. 

More people noticed her now. She wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. About halfway through her morning she knew she was being watched. Could feel another werewolf presence in the school. 

She doubled back on the smell, male, new, different, and caught him trying to enter the boys locker room.

“I think we should talk.”

He looked shocked but then straightened up and shrugged off her touch,

“Okay yeah.”

She followed him down the hall to the now empty annex. They sat at one of the tables and stared at each other.

He looked uncomfortable then flashed her yellow eyes. She jumped a bit but smirked and felt her own vision change and narrow. He looked just a surprised as she had been,

“Yours are blue!”

She raised an eyebrow at his strange outburst and watched him rub the back of his neck awkwardly.

“Look Stiles is still missing otherwise I would ask him to do this because I don’t really know how much to say.”

She listened and made a mental note to try and remember if she had seen Stiles follow Lydia out onto the field that night.

“So basically ugh, I guess I don’t need to tell you werewolves are real. Cause you know. Obviously. You probably knew before you became one right? But do you know about Derek Hale? Or the Hale house fire? Or any of the Pack thing?”

She paused and said,

“Yeah I know what a Pack is. I know that the Hale family was a pretty big one when they were killed. Only surviving members were two teenagers like us who moved to New York state afterwards.”

The boy seemed to look surprised at this information,

“Yeah Derek and Laura Hale. Laura was killed by the current Alpha and Derek’s been trying to track him down. The thing that bit you and I. Technically we’re supposed to be Pack I think. But I don’t know. I don’t really believe everything Derek’s been saying.”

She nodded at that.

“Look I’d be interested in hearing what he has to say. Because my source of information on all this comes from a side that wants to kill werewolves. So practical information might be a little biased.”

The boy coughed awkwardly,

“I’m Scott McCall. I probably should have said that first. Sorry.”

She smiled genuinely,

“Allison Argent. Nice to meet you. Your mom wouldn’t happen to be a nurse would she?”

His shoulder rose defensively and his eyes once again flashed yellow,

“Yeah. How did you know?”

Her own hackles rose in response and she tilted her chin to look down on him,

“She was good to me when I was staying in the hospital. That’s it.”

He slumped in defeat,

“Do you think we can meet up after school and talk? I mean the three of us and Stiles if he shows back up.”

She wanted to tell him the Alpha probably had Stiles as well but she held her tongue for some reason,

“Sure but not today. I’m meeting up with some one else. How about tomorrow?”

He nodded and quickly picked up his books not looking at her.

“See you around then.”

“Yeah.”

She smiled at his hurriedly retreating back. Scott seemed like a strange kid to get turned into a werewolf. But then again she wasn’t Ms. Main Street U.S.A either.

Allison went about the rest of her day trying to ignore all the conversations she could now over hear. The weirdest part of it all was how normal she felt. Sure her senses were enhanced to superhuman levels now. She had retractable claws and glowing wolf eyes and presumably if she got angry enough lots of hair in new places.

But it was nothing like what the journal described. She didn’t have a sudden urge to murder her family, friends, and fellow hunters. She wasn’t suddenly like the monster that had attacked her and presumably Lydia. Maybe the reason those hunters who were bitten immediately turned on their friends was because they were never really friends to begin with. That made her shiver. There were no monsters just monstrous people. That hit too close to home for her to think about.

Some how getting out of the school took longer than expected so instead of running to the Supermarket she stopped by a coffee shop on the way and guessed at Lydia’s favorite flavor of smoothie. And also got a chocolate muffin just in case because you couldn’t go wrong with chocolate.

When she got to the hospital she had no trouble getting into see her because Ms. McCall recognized her and waved her in immediately. When she entered Lydia put down whatever massive book she had been reading and impatiently motioned her closer,

“About time! Where’s the contraband?”

Allison smiled sheepishly and produced a drink caddy with her and Lydia’s smoothies in it,

“Sorry. I didn’t have time to hit the Supermarket. Hope you like Strawberry Peach.”

Lydia huffed and crossed her arms but motioned for her to sit down,

“I suppose. It is my favorite flavor at Meta.”

Then smiled tightlipped and took the smoothie from her.

“Oh good. But I also brought you a chocolate chip muffin just in case.”

Lydia took a long pull on her smoothie but waved it away,

“No they make them like scones over there you’re welcome to it. The smoothie is an acceptable peace offering.”

This made Allison raise her eyebrows.

“For crashing the car I was in. Now I’m going to have to get you something for saving me on the field and again after that thing ripped the roof off. How do you feel about Prada bags? But you definitely owed me a smoothie for putting me through a car accident.”

The way she said it so casually made her stare. Lydia was definitely a force to be reckoned with.

“Can I ask you a personal question?”

Now Lydia was the one off her game. She looked at Allison with round eyes,

“Sure. Why not.”

“Did he, did he bite you as well.”

Lydia looked away, took a shuddering breath,

“No. He threw me into some trees after flaying me with his claws. I. I saw it though. I’m sorry.”

This time Allison looked out the window. She was strangely numb about the whole experience.

Like it had been some one else under that tree in a bed of bloody pine needles. Some one else screaming. There was nothing she could do about it now. There were only three people who knew and the only one of them she felt like telling about it was sitting in front of her in a hospital bed.

“I’m different now. That’s how they make new ones. They bite us. Well that’s not entirely true. Some people are born werewolves, knowing no other way.”

Lydia sat up straighter but didn’t look away,

“Okay. Do you look like that thing when you change?”

“No. And I never will. That thing was an aberration. An Alpha without a Pack. A monster.”

This made Lydia relax and start fiddling with her strawberry hair and the straw in her drink,

“Well then that’s pretty much the extent of my questions. Is there any thing else I should know?”

Allison looked pained at the question but answered,

“I don’t know. I think I should mention I’m not evil now. Seems like a good thing for you to know.”

Lydia rolled her eyes,

“Yeah I can see that. Otherwise you would never have come to see me and instead would be waiting in the trees outside my window.”

They both froze and shivered at that. Then out of bad luck turned and looked. There was nothing there but a feeling of dread. Allison got up swiftly and closed the blinds.

“I remember the other night. What did you do? I suppose that’s my last question.”

Allison sat down heavily in the chair next to her bed,

“I don’t know. There’s nothing about it in the journal. Maybe Scott or his werewolf buddy will know. I just know that I can take your pain away, maybe even heal you, if I try hard enough. Also I can feel you, see what you’re doing from long distances, know how you’re feeling. It’s like getting called home for dinner when you’ve been playing all day. I, I’m sorry that’s creepy.”

Lydia looked thoughtful though,

“Interesting. I would be lying if I said I didn’t want to test out a couple theories now. But regardless thank you. Literally everything you’ve done for me has been out of kindness. So I trust you will respect my privacy and not start stalking me. Therefore not creepy.”

She smiled at that. She hadn’t been stalking her before all this mess but she had been drawn to her, less than she was now, but still the pull was there. Now both of them knew about it though.

“Here, this is my cell. Punch your number into it and we’ll get together at my place when I get out of here tomorrow.”

“They’re letting you go home?”

Lydia’s glossed lips twisted up in a smirk,

“Sure. They took out most of my stitches today. Said they hadn’t seen such a quick turn around in a long time. Something tells me I have you to thank for that. Like I said you better like Prada bags. You’ll be getting more than one.”

“I’d rather just go shopping with you.”

Lydia looked curious and she felt her face heat up against her will,

“Or maybe a mani-pedi or spa day or something equally fun. Whatever you're in to.”

She didn’t add the last part she wanted to say. Which was something along the lines of it they were together it would be fine. It was one thing to be lonely, it was another entirely to tell the person you maybe had feelings for all about it. Not so subtly.

“You’re going to regret saying that. I’ve been looking for some one to go thrifting with for ages. You have that indie style that speaks to finding hidden treasures in little boutiques and trading posts.”

“My mom used to run one in Sacramento.”

Lydia snapped her fingers grinning,

“Aha! The daughter of a fashion retail owner! Perfect!”

Allison added in an aside,

“Also hunter of things that go bump in the night but that’s an added bonus.”

“Relax, it just means we have nothing to fear from midnight black Friday sales in Beacon Hills except soccer moms.”

They both burst out into laughter at that.

“It’s been a long time.”

Lydia looked at her curiously and she pinked again and didn’t meet her eyes,

“Since I’ve had a friend I can talk to. It’s nice.”

“Yeah. It really is.”

With that they both smiled a little painfully before saying goodbye.

She went home and spent most of the night thinking of that afternoon. It was her dad that snapped her out of it some time around ten o’clock.

“We’ve spotted the Alpha again after another murder. We’re heading out but I’ve ordered you and Kate to get out of Beacon Hills.”

“What! Dad you can’t! I can shoot and,”

“No. That’s my final word on it Allison. Grab your overnight bag and get in the SUV with Kate in the next ten minutes.”

As soon as he slammed her door she swung around to face the window but their front lawn was crawling with hunters. There was no escape unless she did something that gave herself away completely. But she couldn’t leave Beacon Hills either. There was some one here she had to protect now. Allison understood why her father was trying to protect her but she didn’t agree with it. So she packed her bag and hurried down the stairs throwing herself in the passenger seat next to Kate.

“Ready to go kiddo?”

She gripped the dashboard until it audibly cracked under her clawed fingers.

“We have to go after the Alpha.”

Kate stared at her coldly,

“I knew something else happened that night.”

She turned to face her, she could feel the urge to run and anger at the monster that made her this way force her face into a half changed state,

“It’s not what you think. I want to take it down more than any of you do.”

Kate started the engine and laughed bitterly,

“Oh honey that old story about killing your maker isn’t true. There is no cure.”

Allison shook her head slowly feeling her face and hands go back to normal,

“That’s not why. There’s people I have to protect here.”

Kate was tearing down the road but she looked different now.

“Sure. But know after this you can’t go back. We’ll never let you go back.”

She blanched but looked ahead out onto the black road ahead them. Her voice cracked half way through,

“I know. But it’s too late to feel sorry for myself now.”

Kate chuckled lowly at that,

“It’s never too late for that. But I admire your steel. You would have made one hell of a hunter kid.”

She almost whispered she still could be but stopped herself. It would have come out wrong.

They pulled up to the desiccated ruin of the Hale house. She hadn’t seen it up close, only through the trees from the road. But it was just as grayed out and dead as it had appeared from afar.

She grabbed her bow and quiver from the back seat and they made their way to high ground.

Allison heard them coming first of course and nocked her bow with an arrow in the tree line. Kate called it and she hit one of them in the shoulder, sunk two more arrows almost clean through the others legs’ in half a blink. She was so fast now.  

Both wolves were one the ground and Kate shouted for her to finish them. She almost did but stopped to breathe.

“What? No. They’re incapacitated. Plus neither one is the Alpha.”

And then she turned to look down at them and recognized one of them as Scott, the kid from school with a nice nurse for a mom. She couldn’t do it.

Allison heard and gun and turned to Kate about to beg her not to shoot them. Instead she was face to face with the barrel.

“Sorry Allison. You’re too dangerous. They all are. It’s our job to kill them no matter what. You should know it’s what hunters do.”

“Even the children? Even the ones who were human?”

Kate glanced down at the other werewolf who had shouted that and it was enough for Allison to spring into action.

She knocked the gun out of her hand and blocked the knife that swung around to meet her. But as she shoved Kate away something roared inside the house. The sound made her fall to her knees.

A huge hulking shape with more teeth than possible and glowing red eyes sprung out of the broken home. It lunged past her and swept up Kate, dragging her screaming back into the dark jagged mouth of the front porch. 

All of them immediately rushed to follow. She got inside just in time to hear Kate’s little speech,

“I did it. And I would have killed all of them again. It was the right thing to do. They were all monsters.”

The other wolf from before eyes’ flashed ice blue,

“No. But you certainly made one of them into one.”

The Alpha in the male form she had remembered whispered something into Kate’s ear and he choked her.

“Stop him! If she really did light this place up then take her to jail but don’t,”

The crunch of Kate’s neck as it snapped stopped all of her arguments and she froze as her aunt’s body crashed to the floor.

Then the entire room sprung into action. The Alpha resumed his monstrous form and the other wolf jumped for his throat.

They crashed through the front of the house and Allison jumped after them. The Alpha threw him across the lawn and she saw Scott jump up onto his back. Not thinking she loosed another arrow and skewered the Alpha through his throat. Black blood came gushing from his mouth and some one else screamed.

“Scott let go!”

The Alpha was splashed with something as a bottle broke over its hairy chest. And then she saw the other boy as he looked straight in her eyes and threw a lighter towards the Alpha,

“Shoot it!”

Time shattered and she watched the lighter fly slowly flickering, going out, but then her arrow was sailing and flicking it on as it impacted the Alpha’s face. It was an impossible shot.

For some one who wasn’t a werewolf with a bow.

Things sped back up and the Alpha burst into crashing orange flame, screaming something animal and man as he crumpled to the ground. She nocked another arrow ready to kill the thing when the other werewolf blocked her line of sight.

“Derek no! You promised! I’ll never know if you do it! I'll never be cured!”

Derek ignored Scott and stepped on the Alpha’s throat. She felt the pull of power dissipate and reform. Allison didn’t have to see Derek’s red eyes to know what he was.

“Too late. I’m the Alpha now.”

Scott crumpled to his knees and Stiles, the one who had thrown the Molotov cocktail ran towards him to help him up.

She locked eyes with Derek but instead of dropping to her knees she raised her lip in a snarl and let her chin tilt up. She was not his Pack and she never would be.

Allison felt him before she turned around and made sure to school her face into being upset instead of cold and broken.

Her father and two other hunters had come up behind her after she had fired that last arrow. He embraced her hard and let her hug him fiercely back. For now she could still pretend she needed him to protect her.

Maybe after tonight she wouldn’t have to pretend.

If any of them guessed at what she really was and they had all given up the Code long ago like Kate then she was on the kill list just as much as the Alpha had been.

 Allison shivered uncontrollably while riding back home in the backseat of the SUV.

Her dad made her go straight to bed and said they would talk about it tomorrow. She numbly fell into bed and went to sleep.

The next day she told her dad most of what happened. Leaving out the bits where she went a bit wolfy and then begged him to let her go to Lydia’s.

When he didn’t cave she snuck out her window any way and walked to her house. She didn’t know how she knew how to get there besides simply knowing that was where Lydia was right now. When she got there Lydia was home alone and let her in giving her a grand tour of her plushy house.

Her house was as big as Allison’s but instead of an armory out back there was a pool with a hot tub. When they finally ended up spread out on Lydia’s bed she told her everything. About last night, about what she had learned about Kate, about hunting and werewolves, and about the people at their school who knew as well.

Lydia was surprisingly silent through out the whole thing, she would ask questions when it was appropriate but other than that she let Allison talk. When it got to what Peter had done to her, because she found out from her dad that the Alpha was Peter Hale, she felt the bed shift beside her.

Allison looked to see Lydia holding out a hand questioningly, she took it wordlessly and continued. Trying to focus on the soft warmth of Lydia’s hand and not the crawling memory of dead pine needles sticking to her bloodied leg and searing pain in her foot and neck.

Afterwards she tugged a bit and Lydia pulled her into her arms without much more prodding. They didn’t speak for a long time before Allison sat up and wiped her eyes and continued. When she was done. Lydia hopped up and stretched like a cat, letting her vertebrae pop before turning to her,

“I’m hungry. And you’ve got to be thirsty after all that talking. Lets order a pizza. Unless you’re vegan or something?”

She shook her head,

“Nope. Feel free to order the biggest meatiest pizza you can.”

Lydia grinned,

“Ravenous werewolf hunger? Would you like some steak tartare with that greasy pie?”

She smiled back and shook her head while looking away,

“I haven’t quite hit the raw meat portion of being a wolf yet. Maybe it’s only for the full moon, kinda like chocolate and shark week.”

“Well let me know. My mom has like the gold card from Omaha Steaks so if you’re hungry you’re always welcome to eat here.”

Lydia was trying to seem like she wasn’t really offering much but Allison knew she was offering her an out of her house if she needed it. Which she very well might,

“You wouldn’t happen to know any where I could lock myself up on the full moon would you?”

Both of them flinched at the question and she cringed at having let it leave her mouth. But Lydia straightened up and turned to face her,

“No but we’ll find some place. Everything will be fine Allison. I’ll make sure of it.”

For some reason that made her feel better, like a burden she hadn’t known was there had been taken away.

They ordered pizza and talked about TV shows they liked, painted nails, and gossiped about who was sleeping with who at Beacon Hills.  And when it was late they were both sad to see the other go,

“You know my mom is usually not home or too spaced out on SSRIs to notice if there is any one else here, especially me. You’re welcome any time.”

“Same goes for my house. My dad will most definitely approve of you cause you’re top of the class and popular. A ‘good influence.’”

Lydia cackled at that,

“Oh he has no idea.”

The way she said it made Allison’s chest clench and mouth go dry. So she nodded quickly and waved good-bye. She fled home on werewolf legs and scrambled up into her bed before falling into a fitful sleep.

________________________________________

 

 

The next couple days at school Lydia let her sit with her at lunch, followed her to her locker, and introduced her to the rest of her popular friends. Except for Jackson who had been conspicuously absent from school.

Some sort of normalcy descended but she was acutely aware at the approaching full moon. Scott hadn’t tried to flag her down but the other boy, Stiles had been following her and Lydia around. Not really approaching her but instead just being everywhere they were.

Allison didn’t like it.

But she didn’t bring it up because he hadn’t done anything to either of them and didn’t seem like he would. Especially not now he knew she could wolf out on him if she wanted. One day as she was walking from lunch he flagged her down, stumbling over himself,

“Hey Allison right? Scott, short scruffy, yellow eyes? Yeah he was wondering if you wanted to meet up at the veterinary clinic after school? He knows some place you can go on the full moon if you need to. We should all talk.”

He bobbed his head at that last part and smiled awkwardly at her. She raised an eyebrow and shrugged,

“Okay but only if I can bring a friend.”

He looked defensive at that,

“One of your oh so upstanding hunter buddies?”

“No Lydia.”

“Oh.”

He looked struck dumb but then recovered,

“Yeah sure. See you at 4:30 then?”

“Yeah sure.”

She mimicked right back at him before walking away to her sixth period class. Lydia rolled her eyes about their little club meeting but came along any way because Allison had asked her to. That alone felt good enough for her to not blow it off.

When she got there she had to stop dead in her tracks outside the waiting area. It was like meeting an invisible electric fence. Lydia stepped right through it and Allison shuddered as she felt it ripple and surge around Lydia’s body.

“Hey are any of you losers actually here on time?”

Scott called back from the kennels,

“Yeah hold on I need to get Doc Deaton to let you in.”

Lydia rolled her eyes but didn’t state the obvious, that they were already in.

The veterinarian Doc Deaton came out and did a quick wave of the hand and suddenly it was gone. She moved slowly through the air.

It was still thick like molasses with power. All the while Lydia seemed completely unperturbed and Deaton noticed as well.

So the force field, or whatever it was, had been his doing. Scott and Stiles were already in back. Some how the wall around the clinic had let them through, maybe Deaton could tell it who was friend and who was foe. She eyed him warily as they all entered the surgery room of the clinic.

“Look we don’t want to recruit you or anything but we figured we should at least talk.”

Stiles held his hands up in submission. Both Lydia and Allison crossed their arms and eyed him skeptically. He seemed slightly unnerved by how in sync they were,

“Okay then talk. Why isn’t the other one here? The one Allison said became the Alpha.”

She had been wondering about that but Lydia’s question made both Scott and Stiles cringe.

“Well he’s kinda what we wanted to talk to you two about.”

“Derek’s a shitty Alpha.”

Stiles turned to Scott and tried to whisper,

“Dude I thought we agreed I would do the talking here.”

“Well he is!”

“Yeah but they might,”

Lydia cleared her throat and they both froze and turned back to face them. Allison couldn’t keep the grin off her face.

They were just high school boys. No matter one of them was a werewolf and the other, well she wasn’t really sure what Stiles was but he knew about what was going on just as much as any of them is seemed. Maybe he was Scott’s Lydia. That made her jump.

What exactly was going on here?

“Okay so Derek isn’t a shitty Alpha like Peter was he’s just bad at people and probably would be much better adjusted if your aunt hadn’t raped him and murdered his entire family.”

“Excuse me?”

Then her claws were out and she was very close to his throat, or it seemed close, throbbing, ready to be ripped apart.

Scott was also halfway transformed but he was holding his hands ups in surrender in front of Stiles,

“Um he didn’t mean it like that. Well he did but um maybe we should take this a little slower.”

Allison backed up a step and felt Lydia slide up next to her and place her hand on her shoulder.

“I’ll concede that Kate doesn’t have the right view on wolves. We’re not inherently evil. And I was there when she admitted to killing Derek and Peter’s entire family. But she certainly wasn’t a rapist.”

Stiles straightened up and took a step around Scott’s protective body,

“Maybe she didn’t see herself as one but she was twenty and Derek was 15 when she slept with him in order to gain entrance to Hale House and burn the whole place down the next day.”

He wasn’t lying she could see it in the tattoo of his heart beat threading up and down his neck.

“How do you know this? Did Derek tell you?”

Stiles laughed but then his face went blank,

“God no. Sour wolf doesn’t tell us anything, which is partly why he makes such a terrible leader. Scott over heard Auntie Dearest talking to him while torturing him before he helped Derek escape her.”

“It was super messed up. I even felt bad for him, which is saying a lot because I hate his guts. He’s a jerk.”

Stiles nodded along with Scott’s assessment of Derek’s character. Lydia seemed to mull this over,

“Okay so what exactly are you planning to do about this? Assassinate him? Become Alpha yourself?”

“What no!”

Scott seemed physically repulsed but Stiles just shrugged,

“Well we hadn’t really thought that far in advance but we wanted to warn both of you away from joining his Pack cause he’s pretty desperate.”

Both Allison and Lydia raised their eyebrows and Scott had a not so quiet aside to Stiles,

“Dude you said you should do the talking because they would hate us less if you did.”

Stiles looked at the ceiling and mouthed “God help me.” And Lydia sighed,

“You’re both idiots. I have only one question, can a human be the Alpha of a Pack.”

Both of them looked at each other and shrugged then all three of them turned to Allison.

“I’ve never read anything about it in the bestiary. Not directly any way.”

Lydia leaned against her and mumbled,

“Why haven’t you let me read it yet?”

“Cause we’ve had other more important things to do.”

Lydia was so close, her warm body pressing up agains her side,

“As much as I love watching Ryan Gosling movies with you I think we could have snuck in a little research seeing as it concerns the rest of our future.”

Allison froze. The other two hadn’t missed the “our” either. She was going to ask Lydia what she meant when she interrupted her thoughts,

“Okay so we can’t form a super official Pack without an Alpha but we can definitely elect a leader of this little group.”

Stiles opened his mouth smugly and Lydia promptly cut him off,

“Sorry but no. Not you either Scott.”

Scott looked extremely relieved.

“Who’s the only person here with genius level intelligence, possible immunity to supernatural influence, yes I saw how whatever magic your Doc put around this place doesn’t work on me, and more money than two state municipalities?”

Stiles grumbled,

“I have google-fu.”

Allison snickered but then solemnly sunk to her knees before Lydia. It just seemed natural to give her her neck to look at.

Every one else seemed stunned but Lydia took her neck and squeezed it letting her know she could choke her if she wanted and then let go.

Scott immediately followed suit and Stiles reluctantly did the same after complaining that he shouldn’t have to because he was human. When they were all standing she cleared her throat and said,

“Alright I might be the leader but I acknowledge that in your own individual areas of expertise you are superior to me. So like a true leader I will be delegating tasks. Scott you’ll be range and reconnaissance, Stiles you’re information collection and synthesis and you consult directly with Allison and I, and Allison you are defense and fortification being both a werewolf and a hunter.”

Every one exchanged numbers and skype addresses and Lydia made sure they knew her address so they could meet up there this weekend as well. Allison didn't like how excited Stiles had looked to get Lydia's number. But she let it slide, for now.

Perhaps they might even challenge Derek for Pack dominance of Beacon Hills once they knew a Pack could be led by a human and still count.

On the way to drop Lydia back at her house she turned to Allison and asked her point blank,

“What did you mean back there about human’s not directly being an Alpha? I noticed the misdirection and I think Stiles did as well. Scott either doesn’t care or is as perceptive as a candy bar.”

Allison thumbed the steering wheel on her Mother’s car slowly,

“Well I had read something about older, stronger Packs, like the Hales had been before, well before Kate murdered them all.”

Lydia waited for her to process that and the look in her eyes told Allison she wanted to talk to her about how she felt about the recent revelation about Kate.

“Well established Packs were almost half and half human and werewolf. In fact it wasn’t uncommon for pairs to be of mixed species even the Alpha and their mate being one human and one werewolf.”

“So it’s like actual wolf pack dynamics in which there is one Alpha mated pair that is of equal status and rules over the Pack?”

“Yeah something like that I think. You should really read the book.”

She kept her eyes on the road and hoped Lydia hadn’t noticed how hungry her eyes had been when she had said that. Lydia seemed to mull over the Pack dynamics until she pulled into her driveway and then she turned to Allison,

“Tomorrow after school I want you to show me how to shoot. Bow or gun doesn’t matter. You’re commander of defense and all. Whatever you think I would be better suited to.”

Allison nodded and they paused for beat, looking at each other in the darkened car. Closer than they had been a few seconds before and then Lydia was pulling away and opening the door and saying goodnight.

Allison drove all the way home in silence, not bothering to turn the radio on to block out all the emotions trying to kick up tears in front of her view of the road. When she got back her dad was waiting for her. He stopped her on the stairs,

“I know that Peter Hale is gone now but it’s still not safe for you to be out after dark by yourself. You’re in High School Allison. There are other things out there besides werewolves.”

“I wasn’t by myself.”

“That’s what I’m worried about. Come on, sit down, we need to talk.”

She huffed and crossed her arms as she sat in the easy chair next to the couch and stared at him,

“Okay what?”

Chris looked nervous but then he glared at her across the way,

“Allison, I trust you but all this sneaking around is unacceptable. If you’re dating some one you should tell me and we’ll have him over for dinner so we can all get to know each other and I can know what he looks like.”

“Dad!”

“I was mostly kidding about the last part but still you don’t have to hide it from me I would just like to know you are safe. Also if you’re having sex,”

“Dad! Stop!”

He did then, rubbed his forehead before looking up at her determined again.

“I’m not dating any one. Not really any way. I’ve been hanging out with Lydia and some of her friends from school. That’s all.”

“What do you mean by not really?”

“Well I’m not. I just wish I was. I have a crush okay, which is really none of your business.”

Chris looked defeated but said,

“Okay that’s your business I just wish you would tell me where you are going. And if you do start dating him or any one else let me know.”

“Her.”

“What?”

“Uh the person I like is a her.”

“Oh. Well you should still tell me if you start dating her. You know the two people your mother dated before me were women right?”

“No! She never told me?”

“Really? I thought she would of when she gave you ‘the talk’ in seventh grade.”

She shook her head and he smiled warmly at her,

“She would be proud of you Allison. Strong just like her. Even amongst all this.”

She nodded and let him pull her into a hug. They sat on the couch and watched TV for a little while before she left to go to bed.

Allison would have felt better about it if he had known the biggest secret in her life. But some part of her knew that was one thing he couldn’t forgive. So she would wait until she was old enough to move out of the house, just one more year, and then she would tell him.

He wasn’t the kind of hunter to just outright kill her but he wouldn’t love her the same way ever again and that was what hurt the most.

She tried not to think about it too much and instead her thoughts found Lydia in the dark of her room. Allison felt guilty but started to send her senses out to her to find her, to see if she too was laying awake thinking about her. She was in her room far down the road and she was safe, which was really all she could get out of their connection at the moment.

And so she let her mind go in a different direction, slipping her hand beneath the waistband of her baggy pajama bottoms. Allison imagined that it was Lydia’s hands touching her, rubbing against her, she bit her tongue trying to stifle the moans she was making. When she finished she was flushed and covered in sweat.

She was going to have a hard time talking to Lydia without turning bright red tomorrow. Maybe it could be an exercise in control.

_____________________________________

 

 

School passed in a boring blur and then they were in the afternoon woods alone.

Lydia was trying to hit a target several meters away on a tree and oddly failing miserably.

“I think I might have been made for a handgun instead.”

Allison shrugged and hefted her own bow and hit the target in a neat cluster of three consecutive arrows. 

Lydia rounded on her and looked at her with haughty skepticism,

“You just like being better at something than I am.”

She laughed and then smiled deviously,

“You caught me. But seriously Lydia you’ve got to let me have one thing I’m better at. You're kind of perfect.”

Her eyes became sad and she looked off away from the target,

“No. I’m really not.”

At that Allison dropped her bow and ran back towards the direction of the parked car, calling back over her shoulder,

“Hold on!”

She game back with a silver small caliber hand gun,

“Now you’re probably still going to want to shoot this with both hands for accuracy sake but,”

Lydia took it from her hands, in one smooth motion effortlessly clicked the safety off, cocked it, and aimed it at the tree trunk hitting the target dead center with a thunderous crack. She slowly lowered it and clicked the safety back on. 

Allison let out a low whistle and it was Lydia’s turn to shrug,

“My father was almost killed at gun point when I was eleven. After that he had all of us learn how to shoot. I was best with hand guns although I’m fair with rifles as well.”

Allison shook her head and chuckled,

“Alright you win. But if you already knew how to shoot why did you want to come out here to have me teach you?”

At that her brown eyes flashed in the sinking sunlight and she took three quick steps towards her,

“It wasn’t a complete lie. I still suck at shooting a bow, which I will concede; you are at an Olympic level with. But that’s not why I wanted to spend time with you Allison.”

And then her hand was in her hair and pushing them both back against a nearby tree. Lydia’s leg was suddenly between hers and she couldn’t stop the yelp that came out of her mouth. From pleasure and surprise. This was even more shocking than Lydia's gun mastery. Well if she was being honest all of Lydia was plesantly surprising.

Lydia's red nailed hand swept from the back of her head and down her neck and she leaned in close, her breath slipping over her ear,

“I can feel you watching me, not just with awe but with desire as well and I like it. So this is a reward of sorts.”

She inhaled sharply and Lydia giggled then placed her mouth against her throat just below her ear and bit hard.

She called out and almost collapsed at that but Lydia’s leg between her thighs kept her upright pinned against the tree.

“You’re beautiful, powerful, and intelligent. You are the best hunter and probably the strongest wolf in Beacon Hills. And Lydia Marten only wants the best.”

And then quieter than before,

“I’ve been watching you too. God for such a long time. Since you first came here.”

Allison bucked against her leg and Lydia smiled against her throat and ground down with her thigh against her. It felt perfect, red raw, and wild like Lydia, like the wolf howling and keening in her chest.

“You were the mystery girl with sad brown eyes and perfect hair. Also designer clothes applied with a carelessness that befits people who don’t know what those clothes really cost. So I watched you, waiting for you to do something. But then you became invisible.”

Her hand skimmed her trembling stomach and then ventured up under her bra to flick her nipple brutally. Allison couldn’t stop helplessly writhing against her. It was so much. The smell of Lydia's soft skin and strawberry scented shampoo, the rough scent of the woods, the human tang of arousal coming from both of them. She wanted more though. All of it. All of her. Everything.

“I wondered why, why did this beautiful talented girl disappear in a small fish town like Beacon Hills? And then Winter Formal happened and I learned you weren’t hiding. You were stalking your quarry waiting to spring. Allison Argent was a hunter and a protector. After waking up to you touching me that night in the hospital I had to have you. No one else would do.”

Allison wanted to grab her, pull her closer, but she didn’t dare because her fingernails were now two-inch claws digging into the bark of the tree behind her back. The last thing she wanted to do right now was hurt her some how. Not when Lydia was making her feel so good.

She settled for letting her head fall to the side in a whimper, giving Lydia more access.  She licked and nipped at her neck and then breathed out across it making Allison shake.

“But even now I am curious as to what you want Allison.”

She let out a ragged breath,

“You. Always you.”

“Say my name this time.”

“I want you Lydia Marten. I can’t sleep at night unless I imagine you safe and with me,” she gulped and let out hoarsely, “that it’s your hand touching me instead of mine.”

Lydia let out a fierce throaty sound and ground her leg up faster,

“Yes! Allison touch me like you imagine me touching you.”

She let out a defeated sigh and held up a wood splintered hand for her to see. Lydia laughed and then said,

“Alright then, until you get that under control no touching me. But I get to touch you as much as I want as punishment. I want you to touch me and I always get what I want so you better learn to stop that.”

And then she was slamming Allison’s hands above her head with one hand and tugging her leggings down with the other. After she got them and her panties down to her ankles she pushed her flowery peasant shirt over her head took her hands away,

“Remember no touching, grabbing, or otherwise mauling with the claws.”

Allison nodded sloppily and Lydia’s fingers were teasing her and it was even better than she had imagined last night. Even with the cool air and the rough bark of the tree against her back and butt she couldn’t stop writhing against Lydia's hand.

She was so close and Lydia must have been able to tell with how rhythmic and fast her fingers were going in and out of her.  She stopped sucking and biting at her breasts and mumbled in her ear,

“I wish I had my dildo here it would look so good going in and out of you as you rocked against this tree.”

She screamed as she came violently and this time did fall to her knees. Lydia embraced her and starting cooing and rubbing her hair and neck softly whispering comfort and praise.

“That was wonderful. God you’re so good. So much better than even I had imagined. And trust me I have a vivid imagination.”

She was mostly naked, kneeling on leaves and dirt, and drowsy from the best orgasm she’d ever had but still she looked down at her hands. They were normal and soft with short nails.

“Lydia what about?”

Lydia noticed her hands and grinned,

“Pull up your leggings and lets go back to the car. I have an idea.”

And so Lydia opened the back seat door braced against the leather seat and let Allison kneel outside the car in the dirt and eat her out until she too screamed in ectasy.

By the end of it Allison was ready to go back to Lydia’s house and do whatever she wanted to with that dildo but Lydia straightened out her skirt and looked apologetically at her,

“I really do need to finish reading a few books. I’m sorry.”

She shook her head and got into the drivers seat,

“It’s fine. I think we’ll have plenty of other opportunities to do whatever you want.”

Lydia grinned deviously,

“Oh you might regret saying that. But I have always wanted an excuse to buy a strap-on. Jackson was so finicky about being the receiving partner.”

Allison choked and almost swerved off the road at that. Then they both laughed as she drove them back to Lydia’s house.

_______________________________________

 

 

The next week passed in a comfortable haze of studying, sex breaks, and learning about werewolf powers.

She was dreading her first full transformation and Lydia had read enough of the bestiary to know Allison was serious when she said she needed to be chained up.

And so they found themselves waiting it out in Lydia’s pool house, Allison chained down with heavy steel links and rayon rope. But when the moon was high in the sky and nothing had happened for two hours Lydia got bored and started playing "never have I ever" via text message with Danny.

When it looked like nothing was going to happen at about three am Allison asked Lydia to untie her and they both made their way to the hillside around the corner from Lydia’s house.

“Why do you think nothing really happened except your eyes flashing a little and getting a bit long in the tooth.”

Allison flopped down next to her,

“I guess I already have an anchor to make me calm and help me control my wolf.”

Lydia nodded like it was common sense,

“Well of course. You’re skilled and knowledgeable about werewolves. I could have told you that you wouldn’t have had any problem controlling it.”

“It’s you.”

Lydia stopped and looked over at her with big eyes,

“I think of you, of how strong and beautiful and good to me you are. How I feel like I’m coming home whenever I see you. I’ve never had a home for more than a few months Lydia. I mean it.”

She nodded slowly, processing the information then turned to her on the grass,

“Allison what do you want to do after you graduate from here?”

She jumped at the sudden change of subject and tried not to look hurt,

“Well I hadn’t really thought about it recently. I don’t know. Maybe go to college? For what I’m not so sure. I always liked the idea of being in some sort of Law Enforcement. Maybe a detective. I don’t know that seems silly now that I’ve said it.”

Lydia shook her head violently,

“It’s not. You want to help people the way you know how, by protecting them. I want to help them with science and innovation. We’re going in the same direction Allison. So when I get into UC Berkley you’re going to too. And we’ll room together and watch trashy television, stress about midterms, have mind-blowing sex, and ruin boys lives with how hot we are.”

“Then we’ll graduate and come back here to Beacon Hills and rule it. You’ll be Alpha and so will I and we’ll rule the Pack and this city.”

Allison nodded wordlessly. She would protect Lydia and everyone else that mattered and she would follow her wherever she wanted to go.

They both knew it and it was fine. She finally felt like there was somewhere she could make her life and some one she could come home to every day. And that was worth fighting and dying for. They would make the world bow to their vision and now that Lydia had hammered out a plan there was no stopping them.

Allison laced her hand with hers and both of them smiled up at the distant full moon. Tonight wasn’t the end of her life. It was when things would really start rolling and that was fine with her.


End file.
